


Pattern

by KayeFi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Darwin - Freeform, Havok - Freeform, Havok/Darwin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeFi/pseuds/KayeFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was reason Alex chose solitary confinement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

There's a pattern here. Alex can see it clearly. It's all he can think about after the CIA building was destroyed, sitting in ruins. 

People are digging about in the ruins, searching futilely for survivors. 

Alex knows there won't be any. They won't even find his- Darwin's- body. All that was left of him was dust, and it's Alex's fault. 

All of the others, their mutations are gifts. Raven can shape-shift. Hank's a genius. Sean can break the sound barrier. 

Alex can kill people. People he cares about. That's how he ended up in prison in the first place. That's why he chose solitary confinement. He wanted the pattern to end. He spent years in there. All alone.

Then, Charles and Erik showed up and whisked him away, to learn how to be some kind of secret agent or something. Alex hadn't known how to act around anyone. Hadn't been able to remember for the life of him how to talk to people. Talking at all felt odd. 

Darwin didn't seem to care. When the group started talking a lot, and the volume, the chaos of conversation got to be too much, Alex silently receded, going to play pinball in the corner. Darwin had followed him. 

Alex hadn't had a friend in years. Hadn't had a friend since-

And this time it ended the same. 

There's a pattern. 

Alex kills people he cares about.


End file.
